Heart Hunter
This guide attempts to explain the basic game mechanics for Heart Hunter minigame in The Arcana and will include some tips and general strategies on when to use boosts and grid movements. Location, location, location Location is everything in Heart Hunter. There are 21 locations total, they are listed in order of their grid position on the map from top left to bottom right below: #Asra's Sanctuary #The Fields #Portia’s Cottage #The Palace Gardens (a.k.a. The Fountain) #Muriel’s Hut #The Cave #Lucio’s Wing #The Forest #The Palace #The Shop #The Coliseum (day only) - becomes Red Market at night #The Red Market (night only) - Coliseum during the day #The Town Square (day only) - becomes Community Theater at night #The Community Theater (night only) - Town Square during the day #Mazelinka’s House #The Docks #The Marketplace #South End #The Rowdy Raven #The Lazaret #The Flooded District Who's In Town Today? At the beginning of each game, 3 of the 6 romanceable characters (Asra, Nadia, Julian, Muriel, Portia, and Lucio) will be randomly selected. These three characters and Faust will walk around the game board for the duration of the game. All NPCs take their turns simultaneously at the start of a round. The romanceable characters can move anywhere from 1 to 4 spaces per turn. Faust's movements are not restricted by the paths between locations, and she may slither all the way across the board in a turn. Hunt or Be Hunted To win the game, you must obtain 4 hearts from a single character. There are 2 ways to obtain hearts: *Land in the same location with a character, either by: **Moving to their grid during your turn. **They move into the grid you already occupy during their turn. *Land in the same location as Faust and successfully spin one of the three characters During the day, landing in the same location with a character will always give 1 heart. During the night, landing in the same location with a character will have the option to obtain 1 heart, or spin the wheel for the possibility of obtaining 2 hearts or nothing. Right Place, with the Right Person Each character has a postcard for each location for a total of 126 postcards. To obtain a specific card, at least one of the 4 hearts obtained to win with a character must be from that specific location. *For example: To obtain the Asra Lazaret postcard, you must win the game, and at least 1 heart must be from Lazaret, either by landing there together or from Faust when Asra is in the Lazaret grid. If the 4 hearts you own with are from multiple locations you don’t have for that character, then the postcard you get appears to be from the first location in order of the hearts obtained. * For example: Turn 1 = Shop (already owned), Turn 2 = Docks (not owned), Turn 3 = Marketplace (not owned), Turn 4 = Rowdy Raven (already owned), then the postcard you get will be for the Docks. As you can see, in order to obtain all 126 cards you must win a game with that specific combination of character + location at least once. So what happens if all 4 hearts you won are from locations you already own? You will not obtain any new postcards but you will be given 20 coins. Obtaining new cards will become harder as you progress further along with your collection. The last few can be frustratingly hard and this would be a good time to use boosts (see below). Tips to maximize your chances of getting a specific postcard *Generally, let the first spin determine which character you pursue. *Best time for +1/+2 boosts is when the character land in the location you need but your spin is 1 or 2 steps short of going there. Even if this is on the 1st turn, it’s better to use the boost and chase the character for the remainder of the game. There is a risk you may not win the round but you are better off using the boost if you need that specific card. **The second-best time for +1/+2 boosts is on the last turn when you have 3 hearts from one character, and your spin is 1 or 2 steps short of going there. If you have less than 3 hearts on the last turn, it's best not to use a boost as there is a significant chance of it going to waste. *If the character does not land in the location you need, move to it yourself and use the Summon boost. **Obtain as may hearts as you can in the first 3-4 turns, regardless if it’s from locations you already have. **Once you have at least 2-3 hearts, start moving toward the location you need. **Once you are in the right grid, use the Summon boost to bring the character to you. *When using any of the boost methods, avoid using the Double or Nothing (spin) function during the night, always select “Play it safe.” *This may be an obvious one, but best time to use Double or Nothing spins at night is when you have 2 hearts and it’s your last turn. There is no risk. You would definitely lose if you don’t spin, but if you spin you may win. *Second best time to use the Double or Nothing spins is when you have 2 hearts and it’s turn #4 (first night turn). There is risk that you won’t obtain the next 2 hearts on the remaining turns but it’s also likely that you can grab 1 heart each for turn 5 & 6 to compensate if you lose the spin. *The corner locations are the hardest to maneuver in terms of grid movement. These are likely to be your last few postcards. Seize your chance if you see characters land in these even if you are still missing other cards. *When you have the following conditions, move to the location you need and use Summon boost: **3 hearts for the right character. **Are able to move into the location you need during your turn but the character is somewhere else. **Have at least 1 more turn left. Gallery Heart hunter avatars.png Heart Hunter location icons.png Category:Walkthrough